The WingedNight Family
by Wasabii
Summary: Series of oneshots inspired by my family in Granado Espada.
1. Storm

**Storm  
Wasabii  
130908**

It had always been just the two of them. They were brothers, yet at the same time, they were not. Storm and Chase. The WingedNight family.  
They were together before the whole 'New World' fiasco started. Fighting on the streets earned them certain notoriety in the underground. It was with this that they survived the streets, it was the same for many others. But still, there was something that separated them from the many others. For one, they didn't truly need it. All their acquaintances, allies, network, all the effort to ensure their place in the streets… In their eyes, these weren't necessary.

_All they needed was each other._

Jade had joined them somewhere among the many fights. Heavens knew that they needed someone to take care of their reckless selves. Despite that, she had never truly been part of them. Chase sometimes wondered if she was aware. Jade just gave him a vague smile when he asked. He didn't press her.  
So it was the three of them, Jade and himself shooting off all enemies, Chase behind healing. It wasn't the best team ever neither was it perfect, but then again, what is? They survived and that was enough. He had Chase with him, and that was enough.  
Sometimes during sleepless nights when thoughts run astray, he would feel a twinge of guilt that despite all she did for them, they could never seem to include Jade in. But these feelings never lasted long. Chase was the one and only thing that mattered in his life, he wanted nothing beyond that.

_Those were the days of ignorance and bliss._

It wouldn't last. The seemingly permanent but fragile relationship they had between them wouldn't last, he should have seen that. Yet such is the habit of fate to play with the hearts of those who loved. He tried to forget, he desperately tried, yet reality would always rear its ugly head, it was only a matter of time. He wanted to forget, but his memory refused to fail him, that in spite of the long time they've been together and in spite of his dependency on Chase, the need was not a mutual one. He knew deep within his soul that should the day come, Chase could just break away from him and he would not be able to do a single thing.  
He buried that knowledge deep within himself, hidden in a corner of him mind, neglected, but ever present. But he knew that it wouldn't last. It had taken a simple pamphlet to break everything up.

_Granado Espada – The New World_

Chase had come running into their room clutching a pamphlet tightly in his hand, excited, bouncing around like a puppy. It was another crap by the Royal family attempting to gain the upper hand in some foreign land after they lost control over it. His first instinct was to tell Chase to burn the thing up and forget about it, but for some reason it didn't work. This New World had Chase completely smitten with it, clutching him tightly in its magical grasp.  
He had tried asking Jade earlier about her stand on it in a last ditch attempt to find an excuse to say 'no'. She smiled serenely and told him it was his decision to make. Recognising his own cowardice, he laughed and steeled himself to face the inevitable. He never could deny his Chase anything and before long, it was decided that they would sail for the new world, just like the many before them. The Royal family tried to win them and many others over, calling them pioneers, making it sound as though they were the heroes of Osperia. Yet all he felt was as though they were sheep being sent for slaughter.

_Their world had opened up, they were no longer alone._

Chase was absorbed by the sight and sounds of the foreign land, a kid on his trip to the market place for the first time in his life. Storm told himself the childish look of wonder was worth everything.  
They started life anew. Days were spent clearing monsters, brainless mobs that just squawked whenever hit. Bitterness grew in him when he understood that their sole purpose as 'pioneers' were simply monster hunters. But there was a certain comforting rhythm to the monotony of killing monsters, gathering materials and sleeping repeating in a never-ending cycle. It was a good distraction.  
Looking up, he realized that he could no longer see the other's shadow.  
He didn't know when the rift grew between them. Or rather, he didn't want to know when they had started becoming more distant. He had notice, how could he not, that Chase was becoming more silent, more distant, that Chase no longer looked at him like he used to. That Chase no longer regarded him as the one thing in his life.  
He had allowed himself to be absorbed by the monotony of their new life so as to not notice that he was slowly but surely losing the only thing in his life. He forced himself to focus only on their tasks, he and Jade shooting the mobs down, Chase behind healing. But Chase couldn't stay behind doing the healing forever. He knew that, and yet he didn't want to know that.  
They had met many different people, it was only natural. With each new acquaintance they made, Storm flatly refused to term them friends, Chase took one step further from him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he lost sight of the scout forever. Yet still he clung onto whatever they had, living life by its second.

He was in denial, he admitted to that, and would wish to be so for the rest of his life.

He got a rude awakening when Chase took up a pair of daggers the next day. Chase ran in front dealing swift damages to the monsters. He stayed behind aiming and shooting, killing all those that threaten his.

_As long as I can still see him…_

Short drabble I did for my Granado Espada characters. Implied slash.

* * *


	2. Grace

**Grace  
Wasabii  
121008**

She was appalled to say the least. How dare he challenge her? She, a previous officer of the Brestia, who fought in the Three-Year War and survived. She battled in the front lines, led the troops. She witness the horrors of the battle field and saw the cruelty of mankind. She was a survivor.

And yet, sitting in front of her was a wet behind the ears, daddy's boy who had the audacity to challenge her. She had seen things that probably only exist in his worst nightmares. She had done things that nightmares were made of. It wasn't a thing to be proud of, but the battlefield has no place of human softness. War is about survival, ensuring that you yourself made it through, that you get to live another day. War is when humanity is lost for the sake of humanity.

She didn't like to talk about the War, neither did she like to think about it, but one must admit that the experience accounts for a lot of thing. She wasn't a hero and she didn't expect to be treated like one. She didn't want the 'glory' given to veterans of war, not that she would get any to begin with. Brestia never recovered from the war. However, she just couldn't take such blatent disregard for her sacrifices lying down.

The BOY had dared to challenge her.

She knew about his family, who didn't? His family were big names in the New World and even in Vespanola. He had said that he wanted to see the world, to break out of the coccoon his family weaved for him. He wanted to learn about what the world was truly like. She couldn't help but snort at his optimism. He was nothing more than a little boy parading around in daddy's shoes, trying to act all grown up. In his case, he ran away from home, started making his own firearms and fought every single effort by his father to get him back. A troublemaker if she's seen one, albeit a troublemaker that'll give you a sorrowful look when things go wrong and apologise, but a troublemaker nonetheless.

There was one thing that she had to give it to him, however, the boy had skill. He was brilliant with his firearms. She herself personally don't really like shotguns but there was no denying that he was good. Although he wasn't as efficient damage wise, he dealt with enemies in this own unique way. She acknowledged his skill, as one marksman to another.

But that still didn't change the fact that he had challenged her and undermined her experience.

_"Blacks go first," he declared, smiling at her._

She stopped to think. Of course she could always take this opportunity to teach the boy some manners and respect. After all, they were allies and with her experience, she reallys should be guiding him along and teaching him about the world. She grinned a feral grin.

_"Be my guest."_

It was foolish to challenge a tactical master to chess.

* * *

20 minute drabble inspired by watching Grace and Lorch playing chess in my barracks. Anyone ever wondered how old is Grace exactly?


	3. A Second Barrack Christmas

**A Second Barrack Christmas  
Wasabii  
201208**

She would never admit in a million years, but Angie was feeling lonely on this New Year's Day. The scenery outside was that of snowflakes and fireworks, all lovely and heartwarming, but she couldn't feel the festive spirit at all. The lame Christmas carol some bigwig donated was still ringing in the background, a reminder of yet another lonely holiday spend alone just a few days ago. Bah! Humbug!

Jack and Diego weren't seen since the start of the month, claiming that they were busy with holiday orders. She never doubted them because everyone staying in the vacinity of Reboldeux would have heard of Jack's marble works and Diego's carpentry. But honestly, of all the workaholics in the world, she's got two of them as bunkmates.

The last time she went to Reboldeux to do a bit of holiday shopping, she overheard many residents complaining of the mining sounds coming from the stone pit at night. She also found out from a disgruntled Domingo, who was muttering something about the noises disturbing the Princess' sleep, that Diego had moved in with Jack. Evidently, the residents had complained about the noises coming from his workshop, which at that point of time were louder than that from the stone pit, as well, prompting the carpenter to seek shelter from his bunkmate. Needless to say, Reboldeux was slowly but surely transforming into a town of the living dead, but since it was the holiday season and many of the residents themselves made orders from the two, they had no choice but to let that pass.

Workaholics!

At the other extreme end of the spectrum, there was the boys. She didn't even get the chance to ask them if they wanted to celebrate the festivities together. They left first thing in the morning, saying that they had another kids only party in the back streets of Auch, as though she was some old woman incapable of having fun. To make things worse, they wrecked the barracks yet again before their departure. You would think that after the stunt they pulled on Christmas eve, they would learn their lesson, but NO! Heck, even Claude, Jose AND Alejandro couldn't do that much damage even when they're drunk.

During Christmas eve, Timburon and Ramiro decided that it would be a great idea to 'kidnap' Viki and bring him to the Auch backstreet party. They dressed up like ninjas, complete withe mask and all, and snuck up on the poor kid. Viki had obviously inherited his grandfather's paranoia because he freaked out and summomed a hill giant on them. It had been hilarious watching an extremely squashed and pissed off hill giant chasing the two pipsqueaks. For once the pranksters' pranks backfired on them. But everyone, besides those being chased and the traumatised Viki, stopped laughing when Jade came up to investigate the noise. It wasn't funny at all when they saw the damage done.

There were multiple holes in the roof and the construction for the third barrack upstairs was completely ruined. The two jesters received stern scoldings from Jade, which Angie thought they entirely deserved, and their allowance drastically reduced to pay for the damage. A distraught Viki was calmed and the kid, obviously feeling guilty about the entire episode, offered to repair the damage. The kid was so sincere and determined that nobody had the heart to say no. Rejecting all offers of help, the little boy clumsily repaired the gaping holes in the structure, reaching the higher areas with the help of a much better tempered Ararat.

The work was shoddy even to the untrained eye, but nobody could bear to say anything. Later that day when Viki had left, Claude, the big softie, redid the repairs, giving the walls and the ceiling a new layer of wallpaper so the damage was not as obvious before leaving for his traditional holiday pub visit with Jose and Alejandro. Despite his fierceness, the fat man really did like kids.

That had been the conclusion of the Christmas mayhem, but that wasn't the end of the two jokers. You would think that if the two boys had even just one brain between them, they would reconsider doing such a stunt again. But the two idiots thought it would be a wonderful idea to do it again on New Year's Eve. While Ararat was much gentler than his stone counterpart, having a steel giant stomp on you can be harmful. By the end of it all, Timburon and Ramiro's allowance were looking something like a newly promoted veteran's experience bar, and mostly probably increasing at the same rate as well. This time, Viki was so distraught and wrecked with guilt that Angie had to literally throw him out of the barrack and force him to go for the party so as to stop him from feeling bad, or at least forget about the incident.

Looking at the wreckage around her, Angie rolled up her sleeves in preperation to start the repairwork. It didn't help that there wasn't going to be anyone to help her out this time. The brotherhood of obesity, as she calls them, had left on the night of Christmas eve after finishing their share of cleaning up and still hadn't returned. Claude said that he wanted to go visit his adopted daughter, the other two said that they were tagging along, and perhaps go grab a drink or two. There was no doubt that their primary intention was the latter, but after seeing how nice Claude was actually with kids, she gave him the benefit of doubt.

The knowledge that even the obese trio had each other for the holidays did nothing to improve her mood. Digging out her tools, she sighed and prepared for a long night of work.

Amethyst burst into the second barrack giggling, followed by a slightly irate Chase. Angie looked up from among the rubble in slight confusion. She was under the impression that the residents of the first barrack had gone out for a snow fight.

"Whatcha doing here alone Angie? Come join us downstairs!"

"Yeah, Amethyst managed to help us get a nice big fire going, it's really nice and cozy downstairs," Chase patted the warlock's head fondly and the girl blushed in shy pride. "Stop being a workaholic and join us!"

She was dragged by the two despite her protests of being called a workaholic and that they needed to have a second barrack for people to come back from the holidays to. But the moment she got down the stairs into the second barrack, all these were forgotten. The Christmas carol playing in the background was still annoying, but looking at all the smiling faces sitting in front of the fireplace, all huddle together, she couldn't help but smile too. Settling herself somewhere with the rest of the family, she was content, for now.

Happy New Year!


	4. Lorch's Valentine's Day Mayhem

**Lorch's Valentine's Day Mayhem  
****Wasabii  
****100209**

It was that time of the year once more. A time of flowers, chocolates, hearts and giggling couples. It was that time of the year where everything just can't help but to turn pink. It was also the time of the year that Lorch most dreaded.

Lorch knew that he had a certain _femine _touch about him, not a day could pass in Auch without some newcomer commenting on his pretty face. But it didn't explain why the hell did such things happen to him. As far as he was concern, his barrack mates deserved their own 'pretty boy' labels as well.

Okay, maybe Storm and Chase were together and that might be a disappointment to some, but he very sure that wasn't the reason why they didn't have the same troubles he did as well. And maybe Soho's good boy act might be a turn off for some, but he knew what those girls were like when they got started in their _obsessions_, and they tolerated attitudes worse that that.

It didn't make sense. Why out of all the other eligible people around him, only he was subjected to the stalking, the mobbing, the kidnapping attempts…

Valentine's day had officially become an annual obstacle course for him. Not only did he have to avoid the rabid fangirls, each wanting a piece of him to bring home, he had to avoid the assasination attempts by the guys who felt neglected by the fangirls. It didn't help matters at all when Timburon and his croonies decided to make things more difficult for the pioneers helping him out in his quest. The year when Timburon started his interference, the buckets of blood, blood-stained cleavers and death threats mixed with the chocolates and cookies left at his doorstep as per normal for Valentine's increased ten-fold.

The little trouble-maker was smart enough to move to the second barrack when he joined the WingedNight family with Lorch and had taken much pains to avoid the marksman.

He had tried the gay act once as an attempt to shake off the fangirls. He managed to persuade Vincente to join in the act. The poor enhancer had not been very popular despite his looks mainly because people continued to grudge him for breaking their equipments during enhancement. Anyway, he had thought it would work. After all, once the girls learn that he won't be interested in them, they would just bugger off.

No. He had chosen Vanlentine's day itself to announce to the street that he and Vincente were going out. The split second after the announcement, he and the enhancer had to literally fly for the lives to escape from the squealing rabid fangirls who all wanted a piece of the 'couple' for themselves. In the end, they had to pay the little bastard of Timburon 20,000 vis in exchange of a secure hiding place in the backstreets of Auch.

Vincente had still not forgiven him and Lorch suspected that the enhancer would purposely break his equipment as a form of revenge EVEN though he quickly gained popularity after the incident. Lorch had caught the enhancer shooting him death glares occasionally across the street and the frequency increases as Valentine's day approaches. It didn't bother him at all until he learnt that Vincente had agreed to join the WingedNight family as well. His only condolence was that the first barrack is already full and so was the second. After what happened during Christmas, the third barrack wouldn't be done anytime soon.

His musings were interrupted when he was suddenly burried under a pile of boxes, all of which smells of chocolate.

"Come on lover boy, let's see how many you got this year."

"Yeah, and once you're done sorting those out, there's a few animal heads out there waiting for you to claim as well. Who did you offend this time? The guy went all the way to Bahamas and got you a spider carcass…"

Surfacing to breathe, Lorch sighed. He hated Valentine's.

* * *

This was actually written for Valentine's Day, but since I posted here late, Happy White Day from me to you~!


End file.
